


Touch, Peel and Stand

by RedSkittleCure



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cliche, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self Indulgent Garbage, Slightly Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkittleCure/pseuds/RedSkittleCure
Summary: “Oh,” Brian says, absentmindedly shutting the fridge, staring intently at the aged magnets hanging on the door, “I was, uh, I was trying to figure out how to make a soufflé.”“Awhat? For who? Yourself?”“A soufflé, dipshit. You could sound more uncultured.”“Fuck off,” Matt grins, good mood apparently determined to stay, “I know what a soufflé is, Syn, I just think it’s highly ambitious of you to start looking into the culinary arts while we’re still trying to write and record our album.”Brian closes his eyes and tries to really understand just how the fuck he got into this situation, “It’s not for me, dumb fuck, it’s for Zack.”Matt’s brow furrows, “You’re making a soufflé… for Zack?” His confusion hangs thick and evident in the air... Until: “I’ve got pretty green eyes too, Bri,” Matt winks, “You wanna make me a sandwich next?”





	Touch, Peel and Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry
> 
> Title from Days of the New

“There’s nothing to fucking eat in here,” Zacky grumbles, rummaging around in the fridge.

Perched on the most comfortable folding chair in the room, Brian cocks a brow, “Really,” he states flatly, obviously already bored of the conversation, “because I’m pretty sure the chinese you didn’t finish last night is still in there. Waiting for you.”

Zacky shuts the fridge with a sigh, pausing a moment before leaning against the door to stare at Brian, arms folded defensively across his chest, green eyes pleading.

Brian lets out an exasperated sigh as he rises from his seat, “Zee…” he trails off, crossing the room to stand in front of Zack.

He places a reassuring hand on Zack’s cheek, absentmindedly brushing back hair from his eyes, “Sweetheart,” he starts, searching for a good way to phrase his next sentence, “You aren’t fat,” he finally comes up with. It sounds too harsh, even for his own ears, because for all of Brian’s Syn persona, he isn’t a total douchebag, and Zack is one of the few people Brian feels bad even thinking about making his usual thoughtless biting remarks to. Green eyes and a pretty face spell more trouble than Brian can handle.

Zack glares petulantly up at him, “You have no room to talk, Mr. I-was-born-elegant-and-slender. Motherfucker, you know shit about getting fat.”

Brian rolls his eyes, ignoring the pangs of anger starting to stir in his chest, “You’re not getting fat, dude, and even if you were, you would still be attractive. So what, you’re thicker than me? You’re still hot and I know Matt still wants a piece of your ass, sunshine, so don’t worry about it.”

“But the camera adds ten pounds!” Zacky blurts without thinking, and then, eyes widening with realization, he starts to struggle to break free of the grip Brian suddenly has placed on him.

“Fuck’s sake, Vengeance, is that what this is really about?”

Zack cowers in on himself, looking so pathetic Brian briefly considers calling in the big guns, mostly because Jimmy is much better at cuddling and much less of a sucker for pretty green eyes. Zack gives a shrug so small Brian would have missed it if he wasn’t standing nearly chest to chest with him. Brian wraps his arms around him, tugging Zack into his chest and waiting until he relaxes into him to release his grip.

Zack winds tentative arms around Brian, sighing softly as strong hands rub soothing circles against his back.

“If it really matters this much to you, Zee, I’ll help you start eating healthier.” Brian nuzzles into Zacky’s hair, inhaling the mint scent of his shampoo, He squeezes gently, trying to silently will Zack into believing him.  
From Brian’s chest, Zack asks, voice small, “Will you do it with me?”

“Of course.” Brian smiles, secretly not expecting much change to come.

 

Which is how three days later, after the camera comes out, (Matt’s idea, he’d wanted to capture one of Jimmy’s pranks on video), and Zack asks Brian if he knows how make a soufflé while Brian is in the middle of overthinking chord progressions, Brian somehow ends up staring into the small recording studio fridge instead of Zack, openly wondering how to make a fucking soufflé.

He’s muttering something about yeast and staying away from A minor when Matt ambles in, smoke break over.

“Brian,” Matt cocks his head amusedly, and watches him for a minute, “you all right there?”

Brian starts, sharply shaking his head, narrowly avoiding smaking his head against the fridge’s ceiling. “Huh?” he asks dumbly, still stuck on rising dough.

Matt grins, all dimples and thorough amusement, “You’ve been staring into that fridge for like fifteen minutes, dude. I think the milk is going to go bad, man.”

“Oh,” Brian says, absentmindedly shutting the fridge, staring intently at the aged magnets hanging on the door, “I was, uh, I was trying to figure out how to make a soufflé.”

“A _what_? For who? Yourself?”

“A soufflé, dipshit. You could sound more uncultured.”

“Fuck off,” Matt grins, good mood apparently determined to stay, “I know what a soufflé is, Syn, I just think it’s highly ambitious of you to start looking into the culinary arts while we’re still trying to write and record our album.”

Brian closes his eyes and tries to really understand just how the fuck he got into this situation, “It’s not for me, dumb fuck, it’s for Zack.”

Matt’s brow furrows, “You’re making a soufflé… for Zack?” His confusion hangs thick and evident in the air... Until: “I’ve got pretty green eyes too, Bri,” Matt winks, “You wanna make me a sandwich next?”

Fucker.

Brian rolls his eyes, and leans back against the wall, “You can have him, man, he gets sad too often for my cold heart to take.” he smirks, mostly to get rid of that fucking smile and watch Matt squirm.

He waits the ten seconds it usually takes for Matt to readjust to the topic at hand after someone (Brian) alludes to his enormous crush on Zacky (or anyone, really), and casually glances around for his best friend, “Look, okay, don’t tell him I told you this, because he doesn’t want anyone else to know, and you know how Jimmy gets whenever you guys are sad puppies,” Matt steps closer as Brian lowers his voice, “Zee is worried that he’s getting fat-”

“He’s what?!” Matt exclaims, just on the edge of too loud.

Exasperated, Brian rolls his eyes again in lieu of physically facepalming, “Clandestine must be your middle name. Keep it down, fucker! Might I remind you of the great Tantrum of ‘03? If he overhears any of this, I’m leaving you for cleanup.” 

Matt looks vaguely apologetic and remains silent, so Brian continues, “Zack is under the impression that he’s gained weight and looks ugly, especially on video, so I’m helping him eat healthier. And apparently it’s very easy to get me to agree to do shit if I’m in the middle of working out chord progressions-”

“It really is, dude,” Matt interrupts with a laugh.

“So yes, I am making Zack a soufflé and don’t you fucking dare tell Johnny about this.”

“Wait, so who told him he gained weight?”

Brian scrubs a hand roughly across his face, “For fuck’s sake.”

“You said he’s under the impression, so like who _gave_ him that impression.”

“Fucking hell, no one fucking told him that! It’s just the way he feels. And no, I don’t know why, all I know is that I’ve tried to tell him he’s still hot, but I think he’s just feeling self conscious and it’s been made worse by the camera and the fact that Jimmy can and will shovel a box of twinkies into his mouth any time he wants and not gain a single pound.”

Matt’s brow crinkles. Brian’s patience reaches an all time high.

“Well that’s bullshit,” Matt announces as he reaches far into his jacket pocket, “Where the fuck is he?” he questions, roughly tugging out his cigarettes.

“I don’t fucking know. Outside maybe?”

“Aren’t you making him a soufflé? How the fuck do you not know where he is? You guys live out of each other's pockets.” Matt has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, lighter in hand.

“Don’t you fucking light that in here,” Brian points towards the cigarette and Matt’s rising hand, “And the last time that I saw your boy, he was heading outside, dumbass. I don’t have a fucking gps tracker implanted in his ass, Matty, that one’s on you.”

“Fuck off,” Matt playfully growls, eyes twinkling, “Guess I’m not done smoking then; have fun making your soufflé.” Swiftly turning on his heel, Matt strides out, telltale snick of a lighter and billow of smoke trailing him.

“Fucker! Try not to have sex in the parking lot!” Brian shouts good naturedly after him, turning back to open the fridge and continue rooting around in it. “Who the fuck honestly knows how to make a motherfucken’ soufflé?!” he grumbles, clattering various condiment bottles together as he blindly gropes around, hoping to come up with something remotely useful. “I am not a god damn chef, motherfucker. When the fuck did I start doing what I was told? Oh, hey! Yeast!”

 

Lit cigarette still dangling from his mouth, Matt shoulders open the studio’s side door, stopping outside to breath in the fresh air whilst glancing around for Zack.

Cocking a hip, Matt takes a long hit, running a hand through his hair, gaze finally landing on what can only be Zack, smoking in the shade under the tree furthest away from the studio. Matt just takes him in for a minute, a sharp pang in his chest as he notices how small Zacky looks.

Matt makes his way over, biting on his lip ring, considering how to broach the subject, all the fire he’d had with Brian gone.

“Hey,” he quietly states, awkwardly looming over Zack.

Zack shrugs, shifting to bring his knees to his chest, wrapping tight arms around his calves. His cigarette dangles precariously in his left hand.

Matt sits down next to him on the curb, “Hey,” Matt tries again, softly bumping Zack’s shoulder with his own, “You okay?”

There’s a moment of terse silence Matt spends half smoking, half staring vacantly across the parking lot.

He stubs his cigarette out against the asphalt, briefly considering lighting up a new one.

Zack sighs heavily and rests his head atop his knees, subconsciously ashing his cigarette, “You don’t think-” he shakes his head, “No, never mind. It’s fine, I’m fine.” He takes a last inhale before dropping the butt to the ground and stomping it out.

Concerned, Matt turns, “I don’t think what?”

“Nothing, nothing. It’s fine. I already told you, I’m fine.”

“You are obviously not fine, Zacky, and I mean, I know I’m not Brian, but you can tell me anything, Zee. You’re my best friend, you can trust me with anything.”

Zack lifts his head to look at Matt with watery eyes, and before he can say anything, Matt scoots closer to him and enfolds him in a warm hug, strong arms wrapping around him, squeezing with the right amount of pressure. Zack lets out a quiet sob and turns into him, burying his face in the crook of Matt’s neck.

Matt holds him for a while, not thinking about his next words or how to let Zack know he will always be beautiful to Matt; he just holds Zack and starts to let himself imagine how nice it would be to be able to hold him just because he wants to.

By the time Matt finally lets Zack go, there are no traces of tears on Zack’s face and Matt is actually about three minutes away from kissing/ declaring everlasting love to him.

Zack doesn’t actually go far once he’s out of the hug, choosing to stay under the blanket of Matt’s arm and cuddle into his chest, warmly pressing their legs together. 

Matt tries to ignore the warmth that is steadily blossoming throughout his chest.

“Brian is trying to make a soufflé,” Matt blurts, scared of what else he might spit out, “but at the rate he’s going, I think we’ll be able to eat it sometime in the next ten years.”

Zack snorts, “Yeah, if there’s one thing Syn isn’t the best at, it’s trying to cook new dishes with only a vague idea in mind. It’s why I waited until he was stuck on the bridge of that new song he’s working on to ask him if he knew how to make one.”

Matt laughs, “Yeah, yesterday when he was coming off of his C minor diminished rant, I was able to get him to both agree and start to go on a date with Jimmy and Johnny before he realized what was happening.” Matt starts to shake with laughter, “That asshole was so mad I thought he would punch me. Then he _actually went on it_. To spite me, he said.”

Zack barks out a laugh, “I knew something was up last night, he showed up at my house looking very askew and happy, very un-Brian like, and he wouldn’t tell me what was going on, but I just thought he was drunk and got lucky.”

Matt shrugs, “Oh, I’m sure he got lucky.” Matt knows for a fact Brian got lucky last night, because Jimmy had called him at about 2 am, right after Brian had left, to give Matt all of the gruesome (really fucking hot) details.

Zack laughs again, before falling into silence, nonchalantly taking hold of Matt’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Zee,” Matt breaks the silence, voice soft.

“Yeah, Matty?”

“Brian told me why he was making the soufflé.”

Zack stiffens and starts to squeeze Matt’s hand, but he doesn’t move away.

Matt continues, “I would never try to control how someone eats, and I don’t see anything wrong with trying to eat healthier, but sweetheart, I do disagree with your reasoning behind it.”

“Fuck you, Matt,” Zack growls, “you don’t know anything about being overweight. All your extra weight is muscle mass, douchebag”

“But you aren’t overweight.”

“It doesn’t matter if I am or not, Matt! I’ve put on weight and now I’m fat and ugly.” Zack angrily grinds out.

“Zacky,” Matt whispers, voice shot and rough from the sudden knot in his throat, “You’re not ugly.”

Zack lets go of Matt’s hand and leans forward, shoulders hunched, “Yeah, I hate to tell you this, but you’re the last one to the party: I kind of am right now. That’s… well, that’s kind of why I don’t want to be in the video.” Zack glances back at Matt as he speaks, gauging his reaction.

“Zee,” Matt starts, leaning forward to touch Zack’s shoulder, “Look at me,” he says gently.

Slowly, Zack turns back to face him, watery green eyes tearing a hole right through Matt’s chest. 

Slightly dazed, Matt reaches with a tender hand to capture Zack’s cheek, thumb brushing over a soft cheekbone.

“Matt,” Zack whispers, eyes piercing.

Silently, Matt brings his other hand up as he draws closer. “You’re beautiful,” Matt breathes out, words brushing across Zack’s lips.

Zack’s eyes flutter closed as he inhales sharply at Matt’s words.

Matt brushes a shallow kiss against his lips.

Zack feels like crying.

Matt draws back and Zack follows him, tilting his head to meet Matt’s lips in a sweet kiss.

All the self control Matt had been managing to hold on to finally gives out, with a low groan he tenderly deepens the kiss, tasting the last of the nicotine on Zack’s lips. Zack runs his tongue over Matt’s piercing, softly biting down on the metal and soft flesh underneath, reveling in the immediate access Matt grants him. 

Matt doesn’t try and overpower him or try to dominate, which is kind of the opposite of how Zack imagined he would kiss, that is, when he would let himself imagine how Matt would kiss. Instead, Matt lets Zack take his time and enjoy the kiss, sweetly caressing Zack’s tongue as they meet. He moves with Zack, matching every change to the pace Zack makes, kissing him so tenderly it’s almost overwhelming. 

Matt pulls back, breaking the kiss, and rests their foreheads together with a smile. Zack grins at him, nuzzling Matt’s nose, angling to reconnect their lips. Matt brushes a final slow kiss over Zack’s soft lips.

“Zee,” Matt whispers, pulling away to look into Zack’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Zack sighs, eyes fluttering open and shut.

“That soufflé is probably done if you want to go check.”

Zack makes a face, “Yeah, I kind of don’t want to eat anything ever again. Eating healthy is gross.”

Matt’s smile grows into blinding dimples and twinkling eyes, “Come on, sunshine, get up.” He drops a kiss on Zack’s nose before pulling back and standing up, brushing dirt off his jeans and offering a hand down for Zack.

Zack grabs the proffered hand, allowing Matt to pull him up and into another, better positioned, hug. Zack buries his face in Matt’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent of smoke, fading cologne, and something distinctly Matt.

“Camera’s not rolling anymore today,” Matt offers, voice a gentle rumble in Zack’s ear, “I just wanted to record Johnny’s reaction when Jimmy told him what he did to his hair gel this morning. Went in a surprisingly different direction then Brian and I had imagined.”

“Urgh,” Zack grumbles, and then, laughing, “Oh god, I almost don’t want to know any more of this story.”

Matt chuckles warmly, strong hands gently stroking up and down Zack’s back, “I’ll show you the video later.”

“You wanna call it a day?” Matt questions after Zack clings closer to him and shows no signs of letting go, “Jimmy and Johnny fucked off right after the video anyways. Could always just take a nooner.”

Zack steps back, eyebrows raised, “Could you be more subtle?”

Matt blushes, “Clandestine is apparently my middle name today.”

Zacky grins, “Come on, fucker, I would really love to take a nooner with you,” he laughs, grabbing Matt’s hand again. This time Matt laces their fingers together.

“Shut up, asshole. I don’t know why you’re laughing, you’re the one who has to tell Brian you don’t want to eat the soufflé he spent five years making.”

“Aw fuck!”

“It’s okay, you don’t need him to give you a ride home anyways.” Matt offers, grinning widely.

Zack shrugs, “Let’s just call him from your house.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a little bit sorry)  
> (I am sorry for the shitty editing, but there's only so much you can do without fresh eyes. *shrug*)
> 
> pls gib comment i am sad lonely potato seeking even the tiniest amount of gratification/ human contact.
> 
> If you must know, I had this idea work its way into my head almost two months ago when I spent a whole evening/night reading what had to be all of the avenged sevenfold fanfic stored on the internet. (Basically I wrote this to escape my crippling depression)
> 
> There may be a second chapter.
> 
> And it may just be porn.
> 
> hmu @ my [tumblr](http://oceansofskittles.tumblr.com) sometime bb


End file.
